dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Beginner's Guide for PC players
Hotkeys / Shortcuts Default Controls and Keybindings for PC Useful Hotkeys |- |Alt-enter |Toggles between fullscreen and windows display mode. |- |H |Toggle HUD (Heads-Up-Display) on/off. If in highest zoom (first person view), also toggles display of weapon. |} *You can view the details of any characters on the map quickly by hitting Esc, then selecting a hero icon and clicking the "Hero Info" button. *You can auto-fire as an Apprentice/Adept by holding the Left Mouse button, then also holding the Right Mouse Button. You can also hold Mouse1 while clicking Mouse2 to time and fire your charged shots. *You can use the Barbarian's combo attack by holding both mouse buttons. Remapping The Hotbar *You can remap the hotbar (the hotkeys 0-9), by first open the wheel through middle click, mousing over the skill or ability in the wheel, and then holding the hotkey number (0-9) on your keyboard. *This is particularly useful if want to add your most used skills in the 1-5 range or set your towers to 1-5 for your builder (for WASD users). Menus ESC/Pause Menu *When playing alone, bringing up this menu will pause the game (midwave, build phase, etc.). If someone else joins while it is paused, it will unpause the game. *Contains nine buttons while in tavern, ten ingame (the tenth being Return to Tavern). The other nine are: Options (discussed in the next section), Resume Game, Mission Setup (replaced with Restart Level ingame), Exit to Main Menu, Invite Friends, Hide Match, Kick Player, Hero Info, and Mute Player. *Mission Setup is the same as hitting 'G' in the tavern, bringing up the mission setup interface from anywhere in the tavern. *Hide match will hide your game from ALL players (friends won't be able to join either). *Invite friends lets you bring friends into your tavern without the need to bring up Steam overlay. *Kick player boots the selected player from the game, hero info looks at selected player's stats and items (similar to hitting 'F' on a player), and mute player blocks the incoming voice of the selected player. *Hero icons are displayed below the buttons (up to 16 in tavern). Options Menu * Can be accessed in the ESC/pause menu. *Contains four tabs; General, Controls, Voice, Video; the General tab containing the most useful options. *You can adjust volume, brightness (Gamma), colour saturation, the UI scale, and camera field of view (about 30-180 degrees of vision). *Other notable options include turning on/off camera shaking (from explosions), step towards melee target (detailed below), damage flashes (when hero is hit), damage numbers, auto adjust camera, and fast gameplay menu transitions. *In the Controls tab you can view the set controls (you cannot actually change controls ingame), adjust the camera turn speed, invert the mouse, and change the camera chase position. *In the Voice tab you can turn on/off incoming and outgoing voice, push to talk, and talker icons. You can also adjust the incoming voice volume as well (Outgoing voice and push to talk require a microphone to be effective). *In the Video tab you can turn on/off postprocessing (bloom filter and ambient occlusion) and fullscreen and change the resolution (helpful if the game is running choppily). *You can toggle the "Auto-follow" of melee attacks in the options, which causes you to automatically move towards your enemy as you attack. *Go in Options, Controls (General Tab for PC) tab, Uncheck : Step towards melee target. This gives you better control of your character while battling as they stay in place while attacking unless directed to move. Loot *All remaining mana / items on the floor during a build phase will be auto-sold and split evenly to players upon either: starting the next Combat Phase; going to the next level; or returning to the Tavern (upon completing the map). *Since the map can only hold a limited number of items at a time (~300 items in a 4-player map), on maps with over 1000 enemies, it is advantageous for all players to continually collect all the loot until ~600-1000 mobs remain. This way, there will still be 300 items left to sell, and each player can use the forge in each building phase to "Sell All" the loot they picked up. This can dramatically increase everyone's earning potential, particularly in later Survival waves where there are many thousands of enemies. *When holding Shift to view the map, loot will be represented as grey dots. Green dots represent loot that the computer calculates to be "better" than your current equipment and therefore worth immediately equipping by pressing F (You may not agree with the computer's assessment). In your normal view, pairs of small green arrows will indicate loot that the computer thinks is superior, even if you cannot currently equip it due to level constraints. *As of patch 7.26, mythical items are given a turquoise colour and transcendent items are given a purple colour on the minimap making it easier to distinguish them from all the junk that drops. Patch 7.26c made mythical and transcendent items appear green (over turquoise and purple) if the item is of better quality than what you have. *Information on specific rewards. The Perfect Drop Compendium does not include Nightmare rewards. **Perfect Drop Compendium **PC Challenges **Map Rewards (PC) **Survival Rewards *Information about where to find items once you have reached level 74 can be found at the Loot Progress Path for Dummies *The Tavern Shop refreshes its inventory upon the successful completion of any mission. The more difficult the mission, the better the items in the shop will be. The Tavern Shop also refreshes after completing a multiple of a number of waves that is a multiple of 5 in survival. *Your Item box can hold 15 pages (with end-of-map rewards being added to a temporary 16th page if your box is full). *You may also add items to your AFK shop from the Tavern, without setting a price. This stores them for later retrieval, while noone else can buy them. *You may also drop items onto the floor of your personal tavern. If you have "Tavern Pickups Locked" checked, noone else can pick these up, and they will remain in your tavern. *If you want to leave Tavern Pickup Locked unchecked, just drop the items inside your 'Secret Room' (unlocked after completing the campaign), and noone else can find them. Tips *The Tavern has several Testing Dummies which can be used to gauge your DPS. The one to the left of the Forge in particular can be targeted by pets/familiars. *Check each tower stat by hitting "E." It will show you the amount of kills your tower has, so you can determine if you are wasting points by placing towers in bad positions. *All your towers/traps/auras will have the stats of the last weapon, armor, and pet you equip before swapping that hero. *Reaching wave 15 (finishing wave 14) of Survivor or Pure Strategy on any difficulty will give you a familiar specific to the map that you are playing. Finishing Survivor or Pure Strategy(finishing wave 25) results in a special familiar that boosts your stats more than typical familiars but has no other effect or attack. The quality of the familiar is affected by the difficulty level that it is obtained in. *You can host a game and make it private. Press Esc and then in the top right, toggle the show / hide match button. This way you can later open it up to a group if you please. *Press shift to see the map. If something is flashing, it needs repairing. Check the map for flashing things and repair/upgrade all things between rounds(unless specified otherwise). *Sometimes you might want to upgrade something because upgrading repairs a defence a lot faster than repairing. So if you think you will need to repair things later on during battle, you might want to not upgrade them. *Always leave a gap between your wall(barricade, etc.) and your towers. If the towers are too close to the wall and the enemy attacks the wall, the towers will also get hurt. This is extremely important when defending vs an ogre, where you don't want the ogre to kill both your wall and your towers at the same time. Not to mention that it is a lot easier to keep repairing/upgrading 1 thing than all the things. *Tower build characters have limited uselfulness once you hit defence unit cap. After the first couple rounds, when the du cap is reached, change to a dps character, like a huntress. Obviously if you don't have some other high dps character, you are better off with what you have but ideally you want to have a specialized dps character. However, keep in mind that while the character who originally built the tower is on the map and alive, all their towers receive a 30% damage boost. Campaign mode tower’s damage appear to be unchanged when the character that placed them is changed out. This 30% boost appears to be available only on Survival and Pure Strategy modes (this could be a bug and subject to change). This also boosts the healing of the Monk's Healing Aura, and possibly other effects linked to the Tower Attack stat. *If you are a dps character, once the game starts, go around and gather mana and give it to your tower builders. This is especially useful, since dps characters usually are extremely fast so they can zoom around the map, gathering mana. This is very important when doing missions on insane difficulty, since you don't have infinite build time. Avoid wasting mana on skills for the first couple rounds, use it for building or upgrading things if possible. *Using the Mouse Wheel to zoom all the way to First Person Mode significantly helps you aim ranged attacks more accurately to awkward positions. *Your hero's attack stat only affects the physical dmg of your weapon. If your weapon doesn't do physical dmg, your hero's stat isn't that useful. Conversely, if you aren't putting many points into your Hero Attack stat (E.G. a Tower Builder), you may get better results by using a weapon with high elemental damage and upgrading that (elemental damage upgrades faster than physical damage.) *Sometimes weapons do elemental damage but in the stats it says physical. Some weapons behave a lot differently from one another. A weapon may have high base damage but swing slowly and have less damage per second than a faster weapon with lower base damaeg. A weapon could have a shorter range, it hitting less enemies. Use practice dummies to experiment for single target dps. Use practice games to see how far one weapon reaches and what it does. Some huntress weapons pierce enemies, others do huge splash damage. If you are curious how effective an item will be but don't want to waste mana upgrading it, export your file to Open, then upgrade the item in Open and see how it does. Your main Ranked file will be unaffected. Some examples of differences in weapons are shown here: http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Extensive_Weapon_Effectiveness *In the build stage, any tower you build can be sold for its full value. Note that if you upgrade it you will lose the mana you spent on upgrading. *The map shows the icon of each enemy on the map. It also shows the difficulty of the creature, it will change from white-ish for easy targets all the way to red for the most difficult. Creatures are purple on Nightmare difficulty *In your tavern you can see the dps of your character and towers (does not work for auras). For traps you have to manual detonate the traps (Mouse Wheel menu->Hero->Detonate Traps) at the training dummies. *If a tower is down on health you can see the health bar anywhere in the level, just look in the general area of the tower. If you do not see the health bar it means the tower has full health. *Mana/items that fall into the lava are gone. If you sell a tower while having full mana, the mana from the sale is gone. *To move an item from inside of a folder back to the root folder in your item box just pull the item onto the blue arrow. Character Stats Stat Progression Graphs *The maximum number of points that a player may put into each stat/ability is 180 (except for Hero Speed which maxes at 100). Stats from weapons/armor/pets can go well beyond this, however. *There is no realized benefit to the running speed statistic past 99 points. *Investing points into the same stat yields diminishing returns, as shown in the Stat Progression Graphs *At level 74 your character will have 331 stat points. This allows a player to put 120 points into 2 skills and 91 points into another skill. *Patch 7.20 raised the level cap to 78. At level 78 your character will have 375 stat points. This allows a player to put 120 points into 3 skills and 15 points into another skill. Pure Strategy *In Pure Strategy games the enemies do not have any immunities *While you may not repair your structures during the combat phase of pure strategy, you can upgrade them. Upgrade can be used as a way to keep your structures from being destroyed during the combat phase. In later phases it is even advised to replace your high level structures with lower level ones so that they will be able to be upgraded to make it through the enter wave. The Adept's Instant Upgrade ability may not be used, as upgrade is the only character ability available during the combat phase on Pure Strategy Category:Guides